


Writing Our Words

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Godfather - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Our anger can manifest itself in many forms, but often the most eloquent when written in the moment. The spit fire of passion, making a mark unlike any other.





	

Potter, 

You are the most selfish prat to ever grace the world. How dare you once again disobey my direct order. I made it no less than an absolutely clear directive that you must be in communication with your mates. I can only come to one of several conclusions. 

You are irresponsible, and therefore could care less about those that care about you.

You are dead.

You are going to be dead once I find you.

As it has once again come down to me, I will send this beautiful bestie as you referred her to as, to inform you that Granger is with child. Weasley younger has finally gone and added to the population of the ginger haired clan. They sent you an owl no less than a month ago, and have yet to hear back from you. As I have currently been the only to reach correspondence with you, it has become my blasted responsibility to inform you of this ‘momentous’ occasion, and to request your presence at the naming of the godparents. 

I would presume that you understand the importance of being named a godfather. But as you hardly appear to understand the importance of being a basic person on the world, functioning, I would doubt it. Attached to this missive is a book of mine with the importance of godfatherhood. 

You are expected here in no less than 30 days. I expect a missive from you in no less than seven days. Should I neglect to hear from you. I WILL seek you out. Fear not. You will be coming back to this blasted Scottish land one way or the other. 

Do not make me seek you out, you bloody ungrateful prat.

SS

Post Script: Take care of the book, should it become another casualty of fiendfyre.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this to get much traction, I am rather happy that it is. It gives me something to think about other than the heart break. Comments and Kudos, as always, are welcome. Love xxx


End file.
